fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zabawa na powietrzu
Chris: -Ostatnio, w Dżungli Totalnej Porażki....Wysłaliśmy naszych zawodników do lasu żeby znaleźli zwierzaki odpowiadające nazwie ich drużyny...Wygimnastykowana Courtney pokazała że za maską słodkiej dziewczynki, kryje się prawdziwe zwierze, ale ostatecznie wylądowała w szpitalu, a ich drużyna przegrała z Gorylami które pokazały Heather gdzie jest wyjście z klatki....No cóż, tak bywa...Kto następny odpadnie z DŻUNGLI TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!! (czołówka) 4 rano, Courtney wstała z łóżka, i wyszła na dwór żeby ćwiczyć Tai-Czi(nie wiem jak to się pisze)....Później wstała Bridgette Bridgette: -Nie powinnaś wstawać o 4 nad ranem, po tym co się stało tydzień temu.... Courtney: -Uczono mnie że życie, boli bardziej niż jakiekolwiek rany na ciele....Wiesz możesz się przyłączyć, po tym nie będzie boleć Kręgosłup :) Bridgette się przyłączyła, i ćwiczyły razem, potem wstała Izzy i ćwiczyła z nimi.... Izzy: -Wiecie kto mi się wydaje słodki jak pączek?!;P Courtney: -Owen?;P Izzy: -Skąd wiedziałaś? Bridgette: -Bo dodałaś słowo pączek....;] Izzy zaczerwieniła się, a potem powiedziała: -A tobie wpadł w oko Geff, co..;) Bridgette: -No wiesz....Tak....Skąd wiedziałaś? Izzy: -Z drzew wszystko widać.... Courtney: -Mnie też się ktoś spodobał, i nie zgadniecie kto....;] Izzy z Bridgette: -DUNCAN!!!! Courtney je uciszyła: -Nie krzyczcie tak bo jeszcze usłyszą....Ale....(zaczerwieniła się) Izzy: -Ale wiecie co, myślę że Gwen też się zakochała.... Nagle pojawiła się Gwen... Gwen: -A niby w kim?;) Courtney: -Chodź Gwen, dołącz do nas... Gwen: -No dobra, a co to? Bridgette: -Tai-Czi, dobre na wszystko.... Gwen: -Jak możesz ćwiczyć Courtney, po tym co było tydzień temu? Courtney: -Normalnie, a co do twojej miłości to Trent.... Gwen: -Ejj...;P I tak ćwiczyły i gadały ogólnie, nagle zauważyły jak słonice wschodzi nad taflą wody Izzy: -O matko, jakie to piękne... Courtney: -Jeden z powodów ,,Dlaczego trzeba tak wcześnie wstawać" Bridgette: -To chyba jedyna atrakcja na wyspie... Gwen: -A Geff się nie liczy?;P Śniadanie.... Harold ziewa: -Strasznie twarde te łóżka.... Courtney: -Trzeba było przyjść na Tai-Czi wczesnym rankiem, przegapiliście przepiękny widok wschodzącego słońca.... Geff: -To nie jedyna atrakcja na wyspie (popatrzył się na Bridgette) Izzy: -Wiemy dlaczego tak myślisz...;) Chris: -Witajcie obozowicze, dzisiejsze zadanie będzie dość proste....Będziecie musieli uciekać przed Chef'em który będzie obrzucał was zgniłymi jajkami, będziecie też musieli uważać na ukryte łagodne ładunki wybuchowe...Oraz Komarami wielkimi jak autobus, a i nie zapomnijcie o zwierzakach....No dobra dokończcie jedzenie, i spotkajmy się przy wejściu do lasu... Duncan: -Złagodniał.... Courtney: -Racja, to podejrzane, w tym musi być jakiś haczyk... Izzy: -Owen, chcesz zjeść moją porcje?? Ja nie mogę tego jeść.... Owen: -Oh, Izzy jesteś jak te kwiaty co rozdaje Chris na ceremonii.... Izzy: -OOoo jesteś taki słodki, jak pączki:)) I się na siebie ciągle gapili.... Gwen spadła łyżka ze stołu wiec się po nią pochyliła, a z nią Trent, wiec dotknęli się rekami, i się uśmiechnęli (pod stołem) Kiedy Bridgette wychodziła potknęła się o schody, ale Geff wcześniej wyszedł więc ją złapał w obie ręce... Geff: -Nic ci nie jest? Bridgette: -Gdyby nie ty, złamałabym nogę...Ale dzięki ;) Postawił ją na równe nogi, a ona go pocałowała w policzek... Na stołówce zostali już tylko Heather, Beth, Courtney i Duncan W pewnym momencie Beth już nie wytrzymała podniosła miskę z jedzeniem i krzyknęła: -TO ZA CODY'EGO!!! Heather zrobiła w porę unik, a miska leciała prosto na Courtney, ale Duncan złapał miskę... Courtney z uśmiechem: -Dzięki ;) Duncan: -Spoko No dobra dosyć tych czułości ;P przechodzę do zadania.... Chris: -Podzielę was na grupy, według drużyn, ta grupa, która której uda się przetrwać, otrzyma dla siebie i dla reszty drużyny, sowita nagrodę, wiec lepiej się postarajcie....CHEF'E CZAS NA ZABAWĘ....Będziemy was gonić i wysadzać w powietrze, wiec lepiej już przydzielę wam osobe z którą będziecie współpracować....Więc tak.... Pokój Zwierzeń: Bridgette: -PROSZĘ, PROSZĘ CHCIAŁABYM BYĆ Z GEFF'EM ALBO COURTNEY.... Izzy: -BŁAGAM OWEN.... Chris: -Więc tak, Geff z Duncan'em ....Bridgette z Courtney, Izzy z Owen'em... DJ: -A ja?? Chris: -Spokojnie kolo będziesz z Geff'em i Duncan'em, zapomniałem cię tam dodać...Natomiast u Goryli będzie Gwen, Lindsay i LeShawna, Trent z Harold'em i Heather i Beth.... Heather: -Chris, nie chce być z tym czymś w grupie Beth: -Zamknij się ty wypicowana Laluniu, która se nigdy nikogo nie znajdzie.... Heather: -Odczep się ty aparatko, spójrz na siebie, kto by chciał taką brzydule jak ty??!! Courtney stanęła w obronie Beth: -Chyba nie słyszałaś historii o brzydkim kaczątku...No tak twoi rodzice, ci nic nie czytali, bo wynajęli ci jakąś beznadziejną nianie co czytać nie umiała....Wiesz zamiast oceniać ludzi od zewnątrz, zacznij patrzyć od środka, bo zostaniesz SAMA już do końca życia.... Dziwnym trafem, Heather zaniemówiła, i odeszła.... Beth: -Dziękuje za to że stanęłaś w mojej obronie... Courtney: -Drobnostka, nikt nie będzie nikogo obrażać, w mojej obecności... Pokój Zwierzeń: Heather siedziała jak wryta, nic nie powiedziała.... Duncan: -Ostra.... Chris: -Żeby było zabawniej, skujemy was...HAHAHAHAHA!! Bedze zabawniej....No dobra BIEGNIJCIE JUŻ DO LASU (Zagwizdał w gwizdek) Wszyscy pobiegli do lasu.... Tymczasem u Duncan'a, Geff'a i DJ'a DJ: -Jestem padnięty...Odpocznijmy (dyszy) Duncan: -Zdaje się że Bridgette, wpadła ci w oko Geff Geff: -ONA JEST GORĄCA!!!ZIOM.... A tobie zaczyna podobać się Courtney... Duncan: -Widziałeś jak zamurowało Heather po tym co powiedziała Courtney??!! Heather normalnie zamórowało DJ: -Ty się normalnie zakochałeś kolo... Duncan: -Taa... Ale co ona na to? Geff: -Taa odwieczne pytanie, dla zakochanych....Co ona na to? Tymczasem o Gwen, Lindsay i LeShawn'y Gwen usiadła na kamieniu i zauważyła Trent'a LeShawna: -Niech zgadnę...twój adorator to chłopak o czarnych włosach, smukłej sylwetce i nazywa się Trent W tej chwili, Gwen się ocknęła i zarumieniła się.... Gwen: -A twój chłopak to chudy, o brązowych włosach Harold.... LeShawna tak samo się zarumieniła... Lindsay: -O Jejku....Jakie to ROMANTYCZNE....TRENT, HAROLD!!! Chłopcy odwrócili się do niej... Trent: -Cześć, co tam? Lindsay: -Dziewczyny się w was.... Nie dokończyła bo Gwen i LeShawna zasłoniły jej usta, i uśmiechnęły się do nich Tymczasem Izzy i Owen uciekali bo Chef ich Gonił...W Pewnej chwili jajko leciało prosto na Izzy, ale Owen, przyciągnął ją do siebie w wziął ją na ręce i biegł.... Tymczasem u Heather i Beth...Heather ciągle szła z głową spuszczoną do dołu, a Beth zrobiło jej się żal... Beth: -Czemu jesteś taka przygnębiona?? Heather zaczęła płakać: -To co powiedziała mi Courtney, jest prawdą....WSZYSTKO CO POWIEDZIAŁA JEST PRAWDĄ...NIGDY NIE MIAŁAM PRAWDZIWYCH PRZYJACIÓŁ... MIAŁAM TAKIE PRZYBRANE PRZYJACIÓŁKI Z KTÓRYMI PLOTKOWAŁAM I DOKUCZAŁAM INNYM, A KIEDY PRZYCHODZIŁO CO DO CZEGO....ZOSTAWIAŁY MNIE.... Beth: -Wiesz co, ja bym mogła zostać twoją przyjaciółką, jeśli staniesz się taka jak inne dziewczyny.... Heather: -NAPRAWDĘ!!?? Beth: -Jasne, po prostu potrzebujesz przyjaciółki z którą mogła byś szczerze porozmawiać, lub chodzić na Piżama-Party i malować razem paznokcie, i kręcić loki, a potem opowiadać sobie straszne historie...Znam ten ból... Heather przytuliła ją: -O BETH DZIĘKUJE CI!!! Tymczasem Trent i Harold gadali o tym samym co Gwen, Lindsay i LeShawna....Bridgette i Courtney starały się o nieuwagę Chef'a i Chris'a.... Ok Minęło 12 godzin.... Chris przez megafon: -UWAGA OBOZOWICZE!! MOŻECIE JUŻ WRÓCIĆ DO OBOZU, ZOBACZYMY KTO NIE DAŁ SIĘ ZŁAPAĆ.... Obrzuconymi jajkami byli Owen i Izzy oraz Gwen,Lindsay i LeShawna....A ci co zostali wysadzeni to Duncan, Geff i DJ oraz Heather i Beth.... Chris: -Będziemy mieli rundę finałową...Courtney i Bridgette kontra Trent i Harold....Będziecie rozkuci, ale dajcie mi 10 minut to coś dla was wymyśle.... 10 minut później... Chris: -No dobra, to będzie tortura na rozciągnięcie ciała.... Courtney: -Już mamy te nagrodę w kieszeni, jestem tak rozciągnięta, że nawet nauczyciele mówią że pierwszy raz widzieli tak giętką dziewczynę jak ja.... Harold: -Nie tylko ty... Chris: -No dobra zaczynamy.... Po 10 minutach Bridgette zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu... Geff: -Chris przestań, to nie ludzkie.... Popchnął Chris'a w bok i wypuścił Bridgette z tej maszyny... Geff: -Już dobrze...Już po wszystkim.... Bridgette: -Mój BOHATERZE!!! I pocałowała do w usta ;) Trent też nie mógł wytrzymać, wiec się poddał.... Chris: -Zostali już Courtney i Harold.... Duncan: -Dawaj Courtney!!Jak sobie radzisz? LeShawna: -Co u ciebie Harold? Courtney: -Spoko, mogą mnie tak rozciągać cały dzień... Harold zaczął piszczeć jak dzieciak: -AAAAAAAA MOJE KLEJNOTY!!! CHRIS WYPUŚĆ MNIE!!!! Chris: -COURTNEY WYGRAŁA!!! A W RAZ Z NIĄ ZABÓJCZE PUMY!!! ZABÓJCZE PUMY: -SUUPER!!!COURTNEY, COURTNEY!!! Chris: -No cóż Goryle, widzimy się na ceremonii...Powiedziałem że to będzie sowita nagroda, więc wy Pumy pojedziecie do Kurortu, w którym jest spa,Sauny, Baseny a to wszystko w 5-cio gwiazdkowym Hotelu....WSZYTKO na nasz koszt.... Courtney: -Dostałeś wypłatę? Chris: -Nie, po prostu mamy WIEEELKĄ OGLĄDALNOŚĆ, przez co DUUŻO KASY.... Bridgette: -A bedą tam sztuczne fale? Chris: -Sztuczne??Zapomniałem dodać że ten Hotel jest nad morzem gdzie roi się od fal, a i jeszcze są zajęcia z gimnastyki, a imprezy tam organizują same gwiazdy.... Geff: -Nie wierze....POZNAM SŁAWNYCH DJ'Y !!!JUUUHUUUU!! Chris: -Spotkamy się tam na miejscu.... Duncan: -Jedziesz z nami? Chris: -Jasne ze tak, sam zawsze chciałem tam pojechać Na Ceremonii: -Już drugi raz z rzędy....Co z wami ludzi!!?? Gwen: -Po prostu daj nam te kwiaty.... Chris: -No dobra....Gwen, Trent, Heather,Beth i Lindsay....Ostatni kwiat ostatni związek....LeShawna czy Harold?? Harold: -NIEEE!!! WEŹCIE MNIE TYLKO NIE LESHAWN'E!!!! Chris: -No dobra....Harold to portu wstydu.... Na porcie... Harold: -LeShawna KOCHAM CIĘ!!! LeShawna: -OOOoo ja też cię Kocham robaczku.... No i Kiss na do widzenia....